Blue Jeans
by GiveMeF0rever
Summary: Elena Gilbert is soon to be married to Stefan Pierce. She soon meets Damon Salvatore. She finds herself drawn to Damon. Should she stay out of duty to another man? Or let herself fall deeply into the arms of another man. Follow her threw this journey.


**Summary: **Elena Gilbert is gettting married to her high school sweetheart Stefan Pierce. She used to be so happy until they got engaged and everything changed. She soon meets a new worker around her house Damon Salvatore. He is nothing that she ever imagined she would like in a man yet she can't help but become enthralled by him. Will she stay out of duty to the man she has known most of her life? Or will she fall deeply into the arms of another man that will consume her? All Human. OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor will I ever own them. Just for fun!

* * *

**Blue Jeans.  
White shirt.  
Walked into the room,  
you know you made  
my eyes burn.**

Elena Gilbert looked down onto her left hand. She stared at the huge rock raised above on a silver band. At a different time she was so happy to accept it, but now it was all different. He was different. Everything changed ever since this ring slid on her finger. She took in a harsh breath of air as she felt her lungs constrict. She shook her head. It was just the wedding jitter's she told herself. Everyone felt like this, didn't they?

When Elena first met her fiancee, Stefan Pierce, she was going through a horrible time in her life, her parent's had died just a few month's earlier. Everyone wanted her to move on and be the normal Elena again. But how could you be normal after both your parent's were taken away from you in an accident that was partially your fault? If she had never been drinking that night, she would have never had to call her parent's for a ride home. Stefan helped her pick up the pieces of her broken heart. They have been together ever since junior year of highschool.

He was her knight in shining armor. His love was pure, nothing else mattered but him. They did everything together. Went to every dance, game, college and party together. He wasn't her first, but he was her first love. No other man ever caught her eye. She never regretted a single second of the years they spent together. Everyone loved them together. They wished they could find someone just as good for them. They were even expected to get married.

Lately, everything was going down hill. He was barely home. They never went out anymore. They either talked on the phone or late at night, while she was sleeping. He didn't want her working anymore. He wanted all her time and energy spent into their perfect wedding, plus all her soon to be wifely duties. She felt bitter, it wasn't right. He was working overtime to make a better life for them and to pay for the wedding. She should feel grateful but she could not help but be not.

They no longer had a sex life. He was to tired to think about it let alone actually do it. Their past make out sessions turned into pecks. She longed for him to take control over her body. Show her how much he loved her during their enjoining, not with lavish gifts. She understood with time you get used to the person your with. Butterflies go away. Warm feelings turn into nothing. However, that was with years and years of marriage. They had only been together for 6 years. She should still feel giddy at the thought of him. Shouldn't she?

Elena no longer felt like herself. She longed for the simplicities of their relationship, when all that mattered was that they loved each other. Times like these, made her think maybe they stayed with each other out of duty and expectation. With time everyone changes, but aren't you supposed to change together not change apart from each other? She was no longer an innocent school girl, she was a grown woman. She was not ready to settle down anymore, with the notion of it actually happening around the corner.

A knock at the door shook her from her stupor on the black leather couch. She rose to her feet and pushed the hem of her skirt down to a presentable height and walked towards the door. How could it be she thought. They rarely got visitors anymore. Caroline and Bonnie, her best friends, were on a vacation. Her brother, Jeremy, was living in Denver during his stay at college. Alaric was waiting hand and foot on his wife, Merideth. They were expecting their first child. She walked pasted the marble staircase opened up the wooden door and lost her breathe at the sight before her.

This man before could not be some earthly being. He looked like a god, with beautiful, bright blue eyes, black as night hair and a wonderful glow to his body. He was clad in a a black leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. His eyes bore holes into her as he looked her up and down. Elena felt like she was wearing something inappropriate, even though she wasn't. What was he doing knocking on her door?

"Um, is this Stefan Pierce's house?"

Elena blushed as his voice broke her from staring at him. He smirked.

"Y-Yes. Stefan isn't home right now. What can I do for you?"

"I was offered the job as maitenance. Today's my first day." Damon slide his hand.

"Right. I forgot someone would becoming for the job today." Elena laughed.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon placed his hand out for her to shake.

"Elena Gilbert." Elena smiled placing her hand in his. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Elena." Damon purred as he took Elena's hand and kissed it. Electricity started pulsing through her body from having his mouth on her skin.

Elena retracted her hand quickly. "Well, here's a sheet of duties." Elena gestered for him to enter the house.

"Sounds good." Damon picked up his bad of supplies as he stepped in the house and looked around. "Nice place you have."

Elena closed the door. "Thank's. I think it's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Coming from you that's rich." Damon smirked. "Pun intended."

"I would be happy with a normal, two story house. Less to clean." Elena and Damon laughed at that.

Elena lead him through the house, givinging him a quick tour.

"And the backyard's right through there. All the supplies should be in the shed. If you need anything just ask." Elena motioned towards the doors.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Elena finally fell against the kitchen counter as the doors closed behind him. She felt hot and flustered, and it had nothing to do wit the could not understand how this man had that kind of an effect on her. She shook her head. How could she be thinking inappropriate things when she was soon to be married woman? Her parent's would be so ashamed of her. But all she could think about was how his lips molded against her flesh and made her wet with need in an instant. She needed to distract herself from this situation. She decided to get back to cleaning.

It was stuffy in the house, so she turned on the air conditioner. The house wasn't a mess, but Stefan liked everything immaculate. He sometimes, without notice, would bring clients home so the house needed to be clean at all times. Elena couldn't even really call this a house. It was more like a mansion. Stefan's whole personality changed after college. He became a lawyer. He wanted the best the world could over. This ring and house combined both cost more than an average person's income.

Stefan said this was all for them and their soon-to-be little family. What Elena and him could not afford before was all taken care of know. They no longer had to fear bills, expenses, just about anything. Elena tried to insist on a normal house. Just because they had money now did not mean they had to show it. Stefan did not care. He was happy to show it off. He wanted everyone to be in awe.

"I don't know what's gotten into be lately." Elena ran her hand threw her hair.

Elena quickly got in the mix of cleaning. She started at the top floor. Making sure everything was perfect, from the quest rooms to the bathrooms, and finally their bedroom. She knew something was missing. She needed flowers for each and every room. The only problem was she did not have a garden. She decided, today, was the day she was going to order all the supplies needed in order to have a wonderful garden. She went down stairs and wipe down every single table, vacummed the carpets, dusted, and swept the floor. She fluffed the pillows then did the dishes. She was finally finished after a few hours of work. She decided to take a break.

She walked, clicking her heels, into the study. She sat down at the desk and opened up that laptop. She always kept it on, just in case she needed it. She searched for the best cheapest place to order supplies. She finally decided on the perfect addition to this house. She bought blue, red, pink, and purple roses. White lillies, Lavender, some different colors of hibiscus', and some beautiful orchids. She bought the necessary dirt, manure and tools. She was pleased with herself. She couldn't wait to see what her garden would look like.

Elena turned around, catching the noise of the lawn mower, and caught sight of Damon hard at work in the yard. She could not help but appraise his body threw the window. Sweat was dripping off his toned chest. His hair was a mess. She wanted more than anything to touch him anywhere. NO! She could not think about that. He was here to help make her job easier. Not to have her undressing him with her eyes. She turned around abruptly.

Damon caught sight of her staring before she turned around. His mouth grew dry at her beauty. He knew Stefan Pierce had a fiancee, but he had no clue she was apphroditee herself, reincarnated. Her grew hard at the thought of her withering beneath him. He smirked. Elena Gilbert would be the death of him. He has not wanted a woman, this badly, in a long time. He usually just used them for one night only. The lucky ones became booty calls. The fact that he caught her staring alot made him think she hasn't been with a man in a long time. Who was Damon Salvatore to not try to help a woman in need? He chuckled at himself.

After clearning her head of inappropriate thoughts, Elena decided to call Stefan. She needed him more than ever right now.

"Stefan Pierce's Office." A chirpy woman answered.

"This is Elena Gilbert calling."

"He's in a meeting right now." The girl answered in a giggle. "He can't be disturbed."

"Well, this is his fiancee. Tell him it's important." Elena did not like this girl at all.

"One moment please."

Elena started to bite her nails. Who did this girl think she was? Stefan was never to busy to answer her phone calls. She giggled like she was the meeting. This made Elena furious. Stefan may have changed in some ways, but deep down she knew it was still him. And a cheater he was not.

"Elena, what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Stefan, who the fuck was that?"

"Elena, language. It's not becoming for a lady."

"I don't give a fuck what is or isn't becoming. I asked to speak to you and she talked to me with no respect. She laughed at me."

"Elena, I don't think Kat would laugh at you."

"Kat, so she not only has a name but a nickname. How nice." Scarcasm was dripping off of her.

"It's Katherine, but sometimes I'm so busy it's just easier to call out Kat."

"I bet."

"Elena, what was it that you needed."

"I need you. Can you steal some time away and take your fiancee out for dinner. It's been ages since we've been out."

"Elena, you know how important this case is to us. Father won't be pleased."

"I get it." Elena rolled her eyes.

"See that's exactly why I love you."

"Uh huh." Scarcasm dripped off of her but Stefan never caught on to it.

"Listen, I'm going to be late tonight. This case is really brutally. Don't forget to pay the man before he leaves."

"I will. Does he take cash or check?"

"Ask him which he prefers."

"I love you, Stefan."

"You too."

Elena sighed. This was exactly what always happened. Every single case was more important then the last. How could she ever be happy with this kind of arrangement of a relationship? A tear escaped her long lashes falling to the wooden floor.

"Hey I'm all finished for the day." Damon called out. "Are you alright?"

Elena scrambled to wipe her tears. "I'm fine. You did a great job. Did you want to be paid in cash or check?" Elena ignored the fact she was just crying.

"Um, which ever is easier."

"Stefan didn't leave any money so I'll write a check this time. How much do we owe you?"

"500.00"

"Sound's good." Elena scribbled on the check and handed it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Damon raised to check and walked out of the house.

Damon Salvatore had to get away from this house. From this woman. She was to beautiful for words and yet she was crying. He could not comprehend what she had to cry over. She had everything in life. He would kill for this kind of a life and yet she seemed unhappy about it. He needed to get drunk and forget today. It was his daily habit. He'd get drunk, take some random girl home, screw her lights out and pass out. Then start the day again.

Elena stared out of the window as Damon walked, rather fast, towards his blue chevy. She felt silly for having him catching her crying. She needed to go to sleep. Today was not a good day by a long shot. She hoped tomorrow would bring some kind of change in her life. She needed it. She wanted it.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you like this. I'm just trying it out I had an idea of this story popped into my head when I heard this song. Actually quite a few ideas but this one seemed more legit. **

**If some of the characters seem out of character, it's because I want them that way. I have a lot of ideas in store for this story. I hope you like this and follow me on this journey.**

**Review please!**


End file.
